


Staring At You

by flickawhip



Series: Dakota Kai Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dakota and You both need to talk to each other...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Staring At You

\- “Will you just go and talk to them already? You’ve been standing here, staring, for like ten minutes and it’s getting weird.”  
\- Dakota turns to look at Tegan  
\- “What if she...”  
\- “She likes you... go talk to her ‘Kota...”  
\- Whilst Dakota is putting off making her move  
\- You are standing in the corner  
\- Talking quietly to your boss  
\- Smiling when Stephanie glances at Dakota   
\- “You think?”  
\- You murmur the words  
\- “Yeah...”  
\- Stephanie laughs  
\- “I think... go talk to her...”  
\- You sigh  
\- Then agree  
\- You meet in the middle of the room  
\- Smile when Dakota offers you a drink  
\- You accept   
\- The two of you talk  
\- Dakota surprising you by blushing so much  
\- Looking shy  
\- “You really like me?”  
\- She sounds surprised  
\- “Yeah, ‘Kota... I do...”  
\- You pause  
\- Speaking softly  
\- “Dakota... will you go out with me?”  
\- She smiles  
\- Nods  
\- Kissing you quickly and sweetly  
\- “Okay...”


End file.
